Hollywood Heights:if only you could change your family
by Coleegirl
Summary: This is my spin on Hollywood heights if loren was actually Chloe's half sister when she met Eddie. Long live Leddie 3
1. Chapter 1

This is my takin what would happen in Hollywood heights if loren was actually adopted and Chloe was her half sister... This is my first fanfiction so I'm really sorry that it does not have the best grammar. Hope you like it!

As I stand outside a giant foreign apartment building , all I can think about is how today is the day that I finally get to meet my sister (well my half sister that is). I can't believe that today is the day that I'm finally going to meet my first blood relative. I'm so excited I can barely contain myself... that's probably why I got about three hours of sleep last night. The funny thing is that normal me would be completely freaking right now like category five loren meltdown status or at least that is what my best friend, Melissa calls them ,but I'm actually relatively worry-free. The only thing I'm really stressed about is that my mom ,Nora, might have a meltdown once she realizes that I'm not going to the mall with Melissa and Adam like I told her I was and am instead meeting my biological family. I really really hope she doesn't find out because I think that it would crush her. I think she would assume that the reason I'm going to find this half sister of mine is because I don't feel like I have a family; however, it's actually the complete opposite ,it's because of my adoptive mom that I feel like I finally belong somewhere. I was shuffled through so many foster homes after my dad left when I was four that it took me a really long time to get the fact that my mom once she adopted me was never ever going to leave me. Once I did get this though I started realizing that I could stop hiding behind my books and my songs and my guitar and actually start experiencing the things that I had always dreamed about. One of the many things I have dreamed about and written countless songs over was finally finding my birth family. The funny thing is is that I've never even heard of a Cynthia Kowalski before and now I'm standing outside of her apartment when two weeks I didn't even know she existed. I guess it is true when they say you never know what you're looking for until you find it. Now I've found it ... and I'm too scared to go and meet her. I really wish I could talk to my mom right now about this without her freaking out on me, she'd probably give me some award winning advice that only she can give. She'd tell me that I was freaking out for nothing and that I was amazing and talented and that I should just suck it up and go ask the very intimidating little bald doorman to let me see my sister. So that's what I'm going to do. As I open up the large tinted glass double doors I can't help but stare in awe at the sleekness and modernness of the entrance of the building that my sister lives in. I stood there for what I'm assuming was thirty seconds even though it felt like an eternity when I was shocked out of my stupor by the little doorman calmly asking me, "Hello, may I ask who you are visiting this afternoon?"  
"Are you-u talking to me", I stuttered.  
"Yes, miss ..."  
" Tate, but please call me loren" I replied with a shy smile.  
"Aww well Miss Tate may I enquire who you would like to see this lovely afternoon."  
I clumsily took the picture of my sister that my private investigator gave me out of my back pocket and handed it to him. "I'm here to see her."  
"Awww Miss Carter... I'll have to call and see if she is in."  
"Miss Carter? No, that's Cynthia Kowalski."  
"No that's Miss Carter the fiancée of Mr. Eddie Duran"


	2. Chapter 2: a slap in the face

**Hi Hollywood heights fans! I hope you like my chapter I know there isn't any leddie moments yet but I promise they will come in the next chapter or the chapter after that! please review I love hearing your thoughts and ideas. By the way I don't own hollywood heights or anything that I am using for inspirations. Please review and have fun reading! Love Coleegirl xoxo**

Chapter 2: A slap in the face

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, quite sure... Miss Carter has lived with with 6 months now."  
"Oh..."  
"Why don't I ring Miss Carter and see if she is available"  
"Ok s-sure"  
The little bellman puts down the phone with a smile and tells me, "Miss Carter will see you now, just go in that elevator to the top floor and go to condo 50a."  
"Thanks..." I respond slowly not knowing what to call him.  
"My name is Jeffrey, Miss Tate."  
"Thanks Jeffrey for all of your help", I say with a big grin.  
"Not a problem Miss Tate it is my job."  
"Well thanks anyway", I reply as I get into the lush elevator.  
As I get out of the elevator I think to myself If I thought that downstairs was fancy I must have been crazy because they don't even compare to the front door of these penthouses i mean only were they fancy but they were intriguing with glass and steel everywhere. Lost in my own thoughts I barely noticed that I had finally arrived at my sister's doorstep. Oh my gosh I'm really here! My sister is in that apartment right there! Nothing left to do but ring the doorbell. Come on Loren you can do it, just open the door and say I'm your sister. Before I lost my courage I did just that... Well I did it a little differently. I actually just rang the doorbell and stood there like an idiot. I waited there for maybe five seconds before an angry but very gorgeous blonde girl (who I'm assuming is just a few years older than my 17).  
"What do you want?", the gorgeous blond irritably asked.  
"I-I-I am looking for Cynthia Kowalski, I was told that she lived here."  
"What do you want with Cynthia", she said narrowing her eyes.  
"I-I am her sister, well her half sister-", I tried to explain before she cut me off.  
"Ohhhhh", she replied with a smirk on her face "You must be another one of mom's mistakes."  
"What?", I said not sure if I understood correctly.  
"So what do you want money, how much will get you away?"  
"I don't want money I just want to get to know my sister."  
"Let's get something clear little girl I. Am. Not. Your. Sister. I don't care what you want or who you are to me you are just another unfortunate bastard that my mother gave birth to."  
"Wait so you're saying that I'm not your only sister?", I replied not sure that I was understanding correctly through all the emotions that were clouding my brain.  
"Of course not, mom always was promiscuous you also have a brother."  
"So you're saying that yes you are my sister, you want nothing to do with me, and I have a brother."  
"Gold star for the little girl", she replied bak sarcastically.  
"Did you know about me?"  
"Of course I did how could I not when your "daddy" was at my house very other night "playing with mommy"."  
"So did you just not care that you had a sister?", I said shaken back that she knew about me.  
"Listen little girl let me make myself very clear crystal in fact I want nothing to do with you, I don't want to know you, I don't care that you exist, and I am just going to pretend that you don't so please leave me alone because Cynthia Kowalski does not exist in this world only Chloe Carter." And on that extraordinary note she slammed the door in my face.


	3. Chapter 3:Old Memories & NewBeginnings

Thank you so much guys for all the great feedback on my last chapter! I absolutely can't believe how amazing you guys are. I hope you all know that I don't own hollywood heights. Hahahaha because if I did then there would be a second season on right now... Speaking of a second season there is a petition for a second season on and you guys should definitely sign it. Please review or PM with your thoughts and ideas because they make my day :) xoxo Coleegirl

Chapter 3: Old Memories and New Beginnings

You know how they say you never know how much you care about someone until they are gone. I can now say that I fully relate to this. As I sit outside Cynthia's apartment or shall I say Chloe's apartment I realize that even though I never had never met Chloe or Cynthia or whatever she calls herself it doesn't mean that I never knew her. I knew my sister in my heart and in my dreams that were filled with hope of finding my long lost family. That is why I walk away from the only blood connection I've ever really known with tears streaming down my face. I cry because I had this idea that if I ever did have a sister and we were reunited that we would be invincible and inseparable. I am crying not because my sister doesn't want to know me ,but because the one dream that I've had since I was born has now been crushed. In a numb haze I walk towards my poor beat up little Chevy and drive to the last place that I have ever felt like blood was thicker than water. When I arrive at my spot which is an old dirt street in the hills with the best view in the world I simply turn off my ignition and sit in my car and think about the last time I was here. As I am transported back to when I was four and my dad whose face I can't even remember was still with me I begin to cry... again. My dad had told me that we were going on a trip and that I could only take one thing with me ,so I grabbed my stuffed animal , lasagna the dinosaur and got into the car. My dad started driving away and told me that tonight we were going to witness a miracle. Not really understanding I just replied with an ,"ok, daddy." After countless "Are we there yet, daddy", we finally arrived at this very spot. It was probably like ten o clock which was way past my bed time ,but I didn't feel sleepy all I could see was my dad's smile as he showed me tinker bell flying in the sky. I know now that it was a meteor shower ,but to my four year old self I was witnessing my idol in action with my superhero dad by my side. I must have fallen asleep in my dad's arms because the next thing I remember of that night was my dad telling me that I was going to be loved by him no matter where he was and him handing me to a strange woman. When I realized my dad was leaving me at this strange building that said The Children's Orphanage I started crying and begging him to come back. He didn't. He drove away with the last words, "Remember me when you witness a miracle because you will always be the best miracle of my life." Slowly I drift back into the not much happier present and get out of my car with my journal of songs and my guitar. As I sit against my favorite tree looking out into the vast city lights I start pouring my heart into song.

_"What do you do when your dream is crushed  
Where do you go when you've run out of luck  
Who do you turn to when you aren't enough  
What do you do when you don't have a dream to dream"_

I was so enraptured with my song and the view that I didn't even notice that while I was playing someone had sat down next to me. As I strung the last chord the mysterious stranger started clapping and whistling.  
"Oh my god", I said embarrassed, "I am so sorry that your had to witness my terrible singing. I'm gonna go now because I think if I stay I'll embarrass my self more..." Unfortunately I kept rambling on until the very handsome stranger interrupted me by saying ,"Your singing is amazing and those lyrics are better than anyone I know has ever written and speaking as my parents are Max and Katy Duran I think I would know."  
"Oh my Gosh, you're Eddie Duran?" I half screamed in shock.


	4. Chapter 4: it started with a smile

**Hey guys! I had a lot of fun with this chapter because it is all Leddie! I did promise it was coming :) I don't own hollywood heights or any of these characters. Please review or PM me with your ideas for future chapters or you comments on what I should keep doing or improve on. I love you guys, have fun reading! Xoxo Coleegirl**

**Chapter 4:The smile of the future **

"The one and only", he replied with. Once he said that my mind pretty much died with shock and I could only think about how I was talking to a Rockstar it didn't even cross my mind that this Rockstar was engaged to my sister. I just keep thinking I am talking to rock royalty with mascara smudged on my face. Not only am I talking to the Eddie Duran with mascara running down my face but he also heard not only my personal rant lyrics but my actual voice. At this point i'm blushing all over my entire body and have my mouth completely open so it looks like I'm a fish gasping for water. Once I make my way out of my stupor I try to make it seem like my mind was not just blown by replying ,"So how is it being classified as one of the sexiest men in the world?" Did I just tell Eddie Duran that I think I he is sexy? Oh my gosh, I did! I'm an idiot, I was supposed to say something cute and flirty not stupid and fan girlish. Why can't i have a witty comeback at all times like Melissa? I don't know why i even said that. Looking at him in person he's not even that sexy. Who the hell am I kidding? That thing of perfection is a Greek god brought to life with that perfectly tanned skin that covers all 6 feet of his perfectly muscled self. Not that his body even compares with the perfection that is his face from his dark chocolate hair to his 100 watt smile that could make any girl swoon. Realizing that I hadn't said anything since I told him I thought he was gorgeous I decided that I needed to make a quick get away before I also told him that I had a poster of him in my bedroom. "Ok, so I'm going to go because I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one day ,so good bye it was nice meeting you", I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait, please don't go", Eddie said as I tried unsuccessfully to escape to my car, "I'm a really good listener. From the lyrics you wrote I can tell you have something bothering you maybe I can help."  
"Look that's really nice of you and your really nice ,but I don't want to burden you with my silly problems when you obviously came here to be by yourself since nobody ever comes here for no reason at all", I replied as I still tried to get away although a little slower now.  
"You're right I did come here for a reason and that reason is that I really want to forget the world right now and maybe you can help me by telling me your issues so I don't have to deal with my own", Eddie told me with wounded puppy dog eyes as he slowly came toward my still form.  
"Are you sure you want to hear about the problems of a seventeen year old girl who lives in the Valley?", I asked with a small but sad grin on my face.  
"I would love to", he replied with that famous 100 watt Eddie Duran smile. "So get talking Miss...""My name is Loren, Loren Tate to be exact.""Well Miss Tate", he began flashing that smile I loved while patting the ground next to where he had just sat down ,"why don't you sit down and tell how you feel?"

" ?", I said laughing as I say down next to him ,but not quite as close to where he had patted the ground. "I don't know where to start", I admitted.

"How about with what's bothering you the most", he suggested.

"That's the thing", I said shrugging," I don't know what's bothering me the most.""What do you mean", he asked with questioning eyes. I sighed knowing that I was going to have to explain a lot more of my life story than I was comfortable with. "Well you see I was adopted when i was five by my mom after my dad dropped me off at an orphanage when I was four ,and about a month ago I decided that I wanted to locate my birth family", I stopped taking a small breath. "I hired a private detective with the money that I've been saving to buy a new car with ,so my mom wouldn't ask me what I needed five hundred dollars for", I said with a small laugh.

Eddie replied with," Ohhhh I get it ,so you're upset because your mom doesn't support you finding your birth family."

"No that's not it all", I said quickly ,"I just don't want to tell her because I know that she'll think that I'm searching for my birth family because I feel like I don't have a family that I belong to when that's not it all." "I started searching for my birth family because I've always felt like I was a little abnormal and weird and I thought that maybe I have a sibling or a parent out there that feels the same way I do, that's why I hired the PI."

"So are you here crying because you just found out that you have no birth family...", Eddie trailed off.

"No, I'm here because I did find out that I have a sibling, a sister or well a half sister I should say."

"That's great! So when are you going to meet them?", he replied excitedly ,interrupting my next sentence.

" I did. Today. I met my sister and she told me that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with me and that apparently I have a brother too and that she was just going to go on with her life and pretend that I don't exist", I said starting to cry. At the sight of me crying Eddie pulled me in for a hug ,looked me in the eyes and said ,"Loren Tate any person that doesn't want to know the amazing you is way too stupid to ever deserve you."

"That's the best thing I've ever heard in my life", I said sniffling against him.

"Loren Tate you are amazing", he told me as his face slowly started inching its way towards mine. As I sat there with all my breath rushing out of my body as i prepared to kiss the hottest and sweetest guy I'd ever met in my entire seventeen ,almost eighteen years of life I began to slowly inch towards him with my heart beating out of my chest. He began to close his eyes and lean into me too. And then his phone rang.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Phone call

**Sorry this chapter is a little short guys ,but it is drama filled. I hoot you know that I don't own hollywood heights. Please review or pm me with your thoughts and ideas about present or future chapters, I love hearing from you guys. I would also like to know if you would like me to write original song lyrics like i diid in chapter 2 or 3 I think or if you prefer me to use lyrics from songs that have already been written. Please review guys! Xoxo Colegirl**

**Chapter 4: The phone call **

At the shrill impatience of his phone we broke apart. As Eddie quickly stood up to get his phone out of his back pocket I tried to make it look as if I almost kiss my half sister's finance everyday. I failed. I actually just sat there like an idiot thinking that my day could not get any worse. Of course, it did. The person on the other line was Chloe, my bitch of a half sister. Looking at Eddie's face to determine the conversation because I couldn't hear it over the blood rushing to my face , I noticed that as soon as Eddie saw it was his fiancée his eyes instantly lit up and then dimmed again with guilt. Guilt that I'm assuming came from him almost kissing a girl that he has known for barely thirty minutes. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to actually think that I ,Loren Tate, would maybe end up stealing Eddie Duran from the perfection that is my sister. Thinking about what a fool I'd been I started to make the small trek back to my car. I barely made it up three steps before Eddie was at my side grabbing my hand telling Chloe on the line that he had to go. As he hung up I tried to pull away and make my get away but his damn muscles weren't just for looks and I quickly realized that my struggles were futile. "Loren please don't go ,let me explain",he said quickly with pleading eyes.

"Eddie you don't have to explain anything to me. I get it, really, I do", i started, trying to convince him as well as myself, "I needed someone to talk to and you were amazing and you listened to me and I was emotional and we weren't thinking right. We were saved by the bell or in this case your fiancée, who is my half sister. Oh my god i cant believe i almost kissed my soon to be brother in law. I probably should have told you that Chloe was the half sister that i found today ,but all I could think about was how you were really nice and so amazing and I probably wasn't going to ever see you again so what the hell did it matter. Now I'm telling you all of this and ruining one of the best memories of my life." Once I finally stopped for a breath I realized that Eddie had let his hand drop from my wrist and was now looking at me like I spoke a foreign language. " Running away before I could say anything else I hurriedly went to my car while Eddie just stood there like a statue. Climbing into my clunker I told him, " I'm so sorry if I ruined anything for you, I really hope that you and Chloe are happy together. Goodbye, Eddie." Crying I slowly drove away with Eddie standing there in my rear view mirror ,I knew that my life had just changed forever and I couldn't change it back no matter how hard I tried.


	6. Chapter 6: Driving Through Tears

**I had a little writer's block on this chapter so it's not my best ,but I hope you guys like it anyway. Let me know your thoughts and ideas through PM or Reviews. I love hearing from you guys. Have fun reading and I will post a new chapter of the Real People later today so look for it later :D Please Review xoxo Coleegirl**

**Chapter 6: Driving trough Tears**

Driving away from Eddie that afternoon was probably one of the worst feelings I've ever experienced ,and i've experienced quite a few whoppers. As I looked out of my windshield I had to keep fighting with myself not to turn around and kiss him and plead with him not to marry my sister. Just thinking about him marrying that vindictive witch with a b made me angry enough to tear a house down and sad enough to cry so many tears that I could make my own small ocean. Turning on the radio in an attempt to distract myself worked for about three minutes until I heard these lyrics:

_"Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now" (Speak Now by Taylor Swift)_

What the hell! Why does this song come on when I need encouragement to NOT go ruin my sister's wedding?! Thinking I'll find success on a different station I quickly change it and then I hear this :

_"She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me" (You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift)_

"What the heck Taylor you're supposed to be helping me? I am no longer rooting for you when you're at the AMA's", I yell out loud into my car. I look for success one more time in my radio which is usually my salvation ,but has now turned into my personal demon. I change the station only to hear the voice of the one person who I am trying to forget.

_"Breathe it in, can you feel it in your soul?  
Under your skin, just let it take control"_

Telling myself to turn it off ,that hearing his voice of perfection is going to hurt me later, I quietly start singing along with him.

_"Tonight is gona be our night  
The beating rythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just wana go  
We're gona feel alive  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gona have a good time  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gona have a good time  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh" (Something In The Air by Cody Longo)_

As the song breaks to an end so does my heart and I just pull over on to the side of the road and start sobbing to myself. Curled into the fetal position I sit like that for who knows how long until reality catches up to me with a shrill ring. Awkwardly grabbing my phone out of my back pocket I see that the person calling me is my mom. I also notice that I have five other missed calls from her that I must not have noticed during my Taylor Swift rant. Sucking up my tears with a slight sniffle I try to make my voice sound like it always does and pick up the phone before my mom calls in the coast guard to come find me. As soon as the phone hits my ear I instantly regret picking it up as the the tone of her yelling hits my eardrum. "Loren Elizabeth Tate, where the hell are you?"  
"I- I am-"  
"Where, Loren? And don't you dare lie to me and say you are at Melissa's because she was just by here asking where you were", she growled.  
"Mom i'll be home in like five minutes i'll tell you everything then ,ok?"  
"Ok ,but if you bring home with you a boy with tattoos and a piercing I will send you to boarding school so quick you won't know what hit you."  
"Yes mom, i'll be home soon ok?", I told her and then hung up the phone before she could threaten me again. Pulling back onto the road I thought about what I was going to say to my mom when she asked where I was and decided that I was screwed anyway so I might as well tell the truth.


	7. Chapter 7: Lost in Song

**Hi Guys! Ok so I am really sorry to say this ,but I will most likely not posting any new chapters of either of my stories until the 18th or so. I liked writing this chapter a lot and i'm sorry it's a little short ,but I thought this was good place to stop. If I have time I will try to write another chapter today ,but no promises :( I hope you guys like this chapter! Please Review and or PM me with your thoughts and ideas about this chapter or future ones :D Love you guys xoxo Coleegirl**

**Chapter 7: Lost in Song**

That night I told my mom everything... well, almost everything, I told her about Chloe and how she wanted nothing to do with me and I told her about the spot. I just conveniently left out the fact where I met rock legend Eddie Duran. Small thing to forget, I mean I meet superstars everyday and cry on their shoulders ... it's totally normal. In my dreams. Except in my dreams we don't actually stop from kissing and Eddie doesn't have his shirt on, so not exactly like my dreams ,but I think it will suffice. Anyways it turns out that my mom is a lot cooler than I thought ,because she didn't care that I lied to her about where I was or about the fact that I had met a piece of my birth family ,she just cared that I was hurt and let me cry on her shoulder. After I cried for the millionth time of the day my mom brought out the chocolate frosting and ice cream and called Mel to have a sleepover. Did I not say my mom was cool or what? When Mel came over I of course had to tell her everything as well ,except the Eddie part, and when I finished she simply stated,"Your sister is a major bitch", and gave me a hug. After we finished laughing at the bluntness ,but truth of that statement we ended up watching any movie that had Ryan Gosling shirtless in it. It was the perfect ending to a terrible day. After my mom and Mel fell asleep I finally let myself think of the boy with eyes that could melt my soul and the voice of an angel. I daydreamed about what would have happened on that road today if he wasn't engaged to my sister, I dreamed about how it would feel to be in Chloe's place, with Eddie coming home to me every night whispering I love you in my ear. Mostly I just thought of what if. Walking around my little house in the valley engulfed in a daydream I didn't notice that I had grabbed my guitar and was now looking out from the bay window that I now sat in. I was so lost in my thoughts and feelings that I barely noticed that I had started singing:

"You know I used to have dreams  
about you and me  
How we'd grow old  
and start a family  
Now i'm walking away  
away from us  
away from me  
and I can no longer see  
the story  
the story of you and me" (lyrics by yours truly... Sorry that they suck)

Finishing, I slowly put down my guitar and cried about what could have been as I looked out into the night sky and wondered.

**The lyrics in this were mine and I don't know if I should continue to put my own lyrics in these stories or just use lyrics from actual songs. Let me know what you guys want (I won't be hurt if you say your lyrics sucks use real songs) Pretty please review xoxo Coleegirl**


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Birthday to Me

**One last chapter before I can't write for a week! I won't be posting a new chapter till the 19th. Here is Chapter 8! Much happier chapter than 7 ,so I had much more fun writing this :D I hope you guys like it! Please don't be afraid to Review and/or PM me with ideas or thoughts for future or past chapters. Love you guys xoxo Coleegirl**

**Chapter 8: Happy Birthday to Me**

Waking up the next morning was a bitch to say the least. My eyes were puffy from crying and I only got about three hours of sleep. Not to mention that I was rudely awakened by Melissa screaming on the top her lungs, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY", in my ear. Now I am being held hostage at the mall where my mom and mel are trying to get me into dresses that show about 70% of all the skin on my body for some stupid birthday celebration that they won't tell me about. We have been at the mall for five hours now and they will not let up. Who in their right mind spends five hours at the freaking mall? I am sorry but who in the hell wants to spend all of their time looking at a) clothes that they can never afford in a million years b) clothes that only anorexic bitches will fit into c) the people who can actually afford the clothes and look good them because they're skinny like freaking Chloe Carter! I do not know any person who would want to do that besides Chloe ,but I don't think she can be classified as a person because she doesn't have a heart ,only a body that makes Eddie Duran and every man on the planet drool. Damn it, why did I have to think of him? No, I will not let thoughts of his big strong arms and his killer smile ruin my birthday. It is my 18th birthday and I will not cry over a boy on my 18th birthday! Alright now let's go find a dress that will make every single know that Miss Loren Tate is now an adult. Once I stopped struggling with my mom and mel ,which was like trying to fight a bear with a hairdryer, I actually enjoyed my shopping trip. I found a dress that made me look like I actually had curves ,which is a major plus because I seriously have the body of a teenage boy. It is this see through kind of black with matching black lace placed in strategic places so I don't look like a complete ho. It falls to about mid thigh and is long sleeve with a cut out back ,and has a few rhinestones in the lace so when under certain light I sparkle like Edward Cullen in Twilight. I never thought i'd say this but I am actually looking forward to getting ready tonight just so I can put on my dress. After we finally finished shopping we went to this really nice spa and got massages. It was really relaxing ,except when the swedish lady tried to get me to have my massage in the buff. That did not go over with me well. I was just like Hell to the no, I am not taking my underwear and bra off unless i'm going in the shower so you'll just have to deal with that ,lady. Asides from that though I had a really good time, we got mani pedis and it was hilarious because when they started on Melissa's feet with that scrubby thing she literally kicked the lady in the head because it was tickling her so much. We gave her a really big tip. Now i'm back at home with Mel and Mom and they are torturing me. They are putting makeup on me and doing my hair. I hate it, it's like i'm their own personal Loren doll. Can you believe I have sat in this torture chamber for an hour and a half?! My butt is so sore. Just when I am about to tell Mel that is too bad so bad i am done she announces," My masterpiece is done", with a great flourish and then she yells for my mom. "NORA, come see your daughter! She actually looks good!" She got a slap for that.

"Oh My Gosh, my daughter is all grown up", says my sniffling mother.  
"You guys are making way too much out of this", I say as I turn to the mirror," What is the big deal...", I trail off finally seeing myself for the first time since I entered this torture chamber that is my bathroom. Who the hell is that? It surely isn't me! The girl in the mirror is hot and i'm not. "Wow", I say not able to get an actual sentence out.  
"See now when we go to Rumor I won't be embarrassed to be seen with you", my best friend told me merrily. We are going to Rumor? Like Max Duran's club? Great! I'm so excited to go to the club of the father of the boy that i'm trying to forget. Yay for eighteen...


	9. Chapter 9: dancing on bars

**Hey guys I am so sorry that I didn't update on the nineteenth as I promised but finals took more out of me than I though it would :( Just so you guys know I will probably only be doing two or three updates a week for each of my stories from now on. I really liked writing this chapter a lot ,so please as a Christmas present to me review and or PM me with your thoughts and ideas. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Xoxo Coleegirl **

**Chapter 9:Dancing on Bars**

When I got to Rumor that night I was automatically assaulted by the smell of alcohol and the loud booming voices of the crowd around me. There were so many people out on the dance floor that you could barely tell where one person's limbs ended and where another's began. Of course when you have a friend like Melissa you get stuck in the position that i'm in now: which, is right in the middle of the dance floor. Melissa and I were dancing together and singing to all of the songs that the DJ had playing. He had all of the good music on too ,like Locked out of Heaven by Bruno Mars and Sexy and I know it by LMFAO. Melissa kept trying to get me to go up on stage as a late birthday present for her, apparently the video camera I got her just wasn't enough. She kept saying things like, "Loren, this is Max Duran's club ,if you won't perform here where the hell will you perform?"  
When I answered, "In the shower", with a cocky smirk she just stared me down with her hands on her hips... in the middle of the dance floor. I am totally going to be killed right now! She is a mad little pixie. A pixie who is now walking away from me. "MELISSA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?", I shouted. Yeah, she didn't reply. However, she did walk up to the DJ booth that was connected to the bar and start flirting with the DJ. Trying to reach her through the crazy crowd was like trying to get your car free of Georgia mud. Not that I would know since I've never been there ,but still I've seen movies where that happened. Finally reaching the DJ booth I saw my crazy little pixie/best friend grab a microphone and start talking to the audience.  
"HEY GUYS! ALRIGHT SO TODAY IS THE EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY OF MY BEST FRIEND, LOREN TATE AND TO CELEBRATE SHE IS GOING TO SING A SONG FOR YOU! PLEASE WELCOME MISS LOREN TATE." Hearing those words instantly sent chills down my spine and made my head start shaking back and forth in refusal. Before I could actually voice my protests I was being handed a microphone and being put on top of the bar. I can't do this! Oh my god, everyone is staring at me! This is so not like singing in my shower at all. I'm going to kill Melissa and my mom even though she is not here, for leaving me with this crazy person. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. I do not want to do this. Suck it up loren! People are staring at you. Get it together girlfriend and sing! What the hell do I sing? Not knowing what to do I just opened my mouth and started singing.

_"Why did you have to go  
away from here  
Why did you leave  
When I needed you near_

Realizing that people weren't booing me off the stage or shall I say bar yet ,and actually dancing to my music I started singing louder and moving along the smooth surface of the bar like I was in that movie Coyote Ugly.

_Why did you decide to leave me  
And never look back  
Why did you have to hurt me  
And put me under attack_

_i was the one  
the apple of your eye  
until you left me  
left me there to die_

_Is there a reason  
Why you let me go  
Is there a reason  
Or am I not supposed to know_

_Is there a truth in the lies you tell  
Or has the truth  
Gone with you to hell  
has it gone with you to hell  
baby can you tell_

Becoming bolder now as people started cheering for me I took off my leather jacket that was covering most of my dress ,and was rewarded with a lot of whistles from my male audience. I let out my hair from the up do that Melissa had put it in earlier and shook it out till it was a wild wavy mane framing my face.

_i was the one  
the apple of your eye  
until you left me  
left me there to die_

_Why did you have to go  
Why did you have to go  
Why did you just leave without letting me know_

_what am I going to do without you  
Without you  
Oh baby_

_Why did you leave  
Without me  
do you remember me_

_i was the one  
the apple of your eye  
until you left me  
left me there to die_

_why  
baby why"_

Finishing the song panting I quickly got off the bar and ran outside overwhelmed by what I had just done. Wow I actually performed. People liked me! They liked my music! On my Gosh my music? That sounds so cool and important. Smiling at the memory of what I just did I was easily startled when I heard footsteps behind me. Turning around I saw a very nice looking, middle aged, African American man standing behind me. As I was trying to figure out who this guy was: is he a rapist, a fan, is he a creepy old dude who likes teenagers. He quickly answered my questions for me by saying, "Hi, I'm Jake Madsen, a talent agent, and I would love to represent you."

**Hey guys I have been thinking about writing a non canon Twilight story and I was wondering 1) do you think I should? 2) Emmett/Bella or Bella/Jacob and 3) should it be supernatural or all human. Review with ideas for story lines for this and whether or not you think I should do it. Xoxo Coleegirl **


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise!

**This chapter isn't one of my favorites ,but it is necessary for the story line later. So please bare with me :D I will be getting back to Leddie soon so no worries, I love them too 3 Please Review and or PM because I only got like three reviews on the last chapter and I only want to write if I have some motivation to do so. So if you like this story review and if you don't like it than review anyways because I like constructive criticism. xoxo Coleegirl **

**Chapter 10: Surprise!**

Me? Why the hell would someone want to represent me? I'm just Loren Tate from the valley! Oblivious to my inner turmoil he kept talking ,"I was just visiting Max Duran and I heard you sing ,and I gotta say I did not see that coming. You have a gift, the way that audience responded to you was unbelievable ,and I think that you could have a real future in the bis."

Me? A future in the music industry? Those things just don't add up. "Ummm, what?"

"I understand that you are probably a little shocked and everything ,so here this is my address. Why don't you come by tomorrow at around noon and we can talk about things,ok?"

Not knowing what to say I just nodded and took the card. As he got into his car I actually found my voice and my brain and yelled out to him, "THANK YOU!"

As he drove away I sat on the cold concrete curb and had a mental breakdown slash happy dance. I pondered over every single word that he had said to me. I think I sat there for over an hour before I even noticed that I hadn't seen Melissa in a while. Thinking I should probably save whatever poor creature she was talking to I got up to look for her. I didn't have to look far. The second I entered the club I saw Melissa pushed up against a wall vacuuming some guy's face with her lips. "Melissa Anne Sanders! What in the hell do you think you are doing?", I shouted at her. At the sound of my voice she quickly jumped away from the very cute ,but very drunk british looking guy and looked at me with a sheepish grin on her face. Not amused by her cavalier attitude I started yelling at her, "You don't just go make out with random guys in clubs! He could be a rapist!" Looking at the guy next to her I told him,"No offense." He just looked at me amused and said," None taken." This guy doesn't even look embarrassed that he just got caught practically groping a girl in a club. I don't like him. Getting back to making Mel feel like crap I told her, "This guy could have been a freaking convict, Mel! What the hell were you thinking? Do you want to be made into a skin suit? Do you? Right now with the way i'm feeling I will gladly do it for you!"

Apparently my little rant finally got through to her and she finally started talking to me," Lo, I am eighteen years old. I am graduating form high school in 2 weeks and if I want to kiss a very sexy guy with an accent in a club", she stopped to make flirty faces with him," Well ,then i'm gonna and I don't need you to babysit me! Not all of us have to be freaking prudes"

Getting pissed now I screamed at her ," WELL FINE THEN! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS AND FRIENDS LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT TO HELL WITH YOU, IF YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO THIS GUY'S PLACE AND GET KNOCKED UP, GO AHEAD SEE IF I CARE!", I told her and then stormed out. She quickly ran after me. "Lo, i'm sorry please don't be mad."

"Don't be mad?" How dare she tell me "don't be mad" after she basically told me that I was a bitch, a virgin bitch.

"You know what Mel, go home with whatever his name is cause I really don't wanna speak with you right now", I said slamming my car door as I got in. Damn, and people wonder why I hate Birthdays.


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting of Rockstars

**Hey Guys! I am sorry that this chapter is kinda short ,but I wrote it on my ipod so I couldn't really tell how long it was till I was finished. Oh well! I would like to beg you guys for reviews because this story is seriously lacking in them and i'm not going to write any more chapters for this story until I get at least 10 reviews on this chapter. I hope this doesn't turn you all against me ,but if you guys don't review than I have no idea if I should keep writing or not ,so if you want me to continue this story than please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! xoxo Coleegirl**

**Chapter 11: Meeting of Rockstars**

Waking up the next morning was not one of the greatest feelings in the world. My eyes were all puffy from crying and my hair was looked like a bird had made a nest in it and then died there. Groaning I got out of bed and tried to fix my appearance ,but soon found myself wincing at the pull of the comb as it pulled the hair from my head. Sighing I finished my morning routine and grabbed a cup of coffee before heading out to the car. God, I love coffee. It is hot and keeps me awake and makes me feel all good inside ,so pretty much the same reasons that I like Eddie. Damn it! I had managed to make it a whole hour without thinking about him ,and now I can't stop thinking about him and how i'm not supposed to be thinking about him. I am supposed to be thinking of my future, at Brown. Wait- is Brown even an option anymore with the whole new music career thingee i'm supposed to have. Oh shit, it's 11:45 and I am supposed to be there at noon. This is what happens when you don't set your alarm. I knew that I should have just woken up like I normally do at 6 and not listen to my mom about sleeping in because i'm a growing teenager who needs her sleep and all that bullpoopie. Throwing on my jacket I race to my car and almost cry when I see Melissa's purse sitting in my passenger seat. She hasn't called me since last night. I wish she had called me and then I could have told her about everything with Eddie and my music and just everything. It's only been what 8 hours and I already miss that crazy girl. Stop getting sad Loren. You can not go in to meet your future manager with tears running down your face. Suck it up! You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. I repeated to myself as I pulled out of my driveway and made my way to Madsen Management Offices. I swear I think I have managed to hit every freaking red light possible. I think people are just trying to annoy me now. I mean who goes 25 miles an hour on a freaking freeway? In the fast lane? I officially hate Sunday drivers! Great, i'm late and I can't find a parking space. I hate my life right now. I think God has just officially given me enough bad luck to last a century. Finally! A parking space that I can fit into. I thought I was never gonna find one. As I race into the building I head straight to the receptionist's desk where I am greeted by a very nice ,but edgy looking brunette woman who tells me ," Hi, I am Kelly and welcome to Madsen Management. How can I help you?"

"Hi, i'm Loren. I have a meeting with Jake Madsen at noon. Sorry i'm a little late."

"Loren Tate, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."  
She looked at me and smiled and said," He's been waiting for you. Just go into that room right over there", she pointed out to me,"and do not worry you'll be fine, he has a big bark but no bite."

I quickly walked over to his office and threw a grateful smile in Kelly's direction with a thanks. Grabbing the door handle I took a deep breath and braced myself and then I finally opened the door to my future. Literally. When I looked inside the door I was instantly calmed by the fact that Jake didn't look like he was mad that I was 25 minutes late. I was put on alert again though when I noticed that the reason he was smiling was because he already had a client in his office. "I didn't mean to interrupt Jake, Kelly said I should come in. I'll just wait outside", I said hurriedly as I tried to excuse myself from the room in the least obnoxious way possible.

"Loren! Just the girl I wanted to see. Come sit ,please."

"I don't want to intrude", I told him desperately trying to get out of his office without seeming rude.

"You're not, trust me. I actually want to introduce you to another one of my clients. Loren Tate, I would like you to meet Eddie Duran, your new duet partner."

Did I mention I hated my life?


	12. Chapter 12: Duet or Die

**Hey Guys! Long time no see :D Hope you all had a great New Years! As I suspected I got a lot of heat on the last chapter because I told you I wouldn't be writing till I got at least 10 reviews on it. Although, I only got 9 I am still posting this chapter in hopes that you all can forgive me for asking that of you guys. From now on I will most likely only update this story once a week because the Real People is really demanding a lot of time from me. I will also be doing do a 'where we left off' on the beginning of each chapter. If you want more than one update a week than please Review or PM me because they really are my only motivation for writing this story. Sorry for the heavy Author's Note. Love you guys xoxo ColeeGirl**

_**Where we left off: "You're not, trust me. I actually want to introduce you to another one of my clients. Loren Tate, I would like you to meet Eddie Duran, your new duet partner."**_

**Chapter 12: Duet or Die **

Trying not to show that I was having a complete mental breakdown right in the middle of the biggest meeting of my life is not the easiest thing to do, especially when you have just learned that your entire future depends on you working with a living Adonis, who you've almost kissed and is engaged to the half sister that wants nothing to do with you. Well isn't this just peachy? WAAHH! Why god? Why do you hate me so badly? I mean, you have to hate me if you're going to make my all of my dreams ride on the fact that I have to work with a guy who I'm pretty sure I'm in love with even though I've only met him once and he's engaged to the Wicked Witch of the West Coast. Pretending that I am really excited I slap a big, fate, fake smile on my face and tell the biggest lie that I've probably ever said in my life ,"I'm so excited to be working with you, ", as I leaned over and shook his hand. Eddie looked confused at my words but didn't voice his opinions ,just shook my hand back and told me in a kind of dazed voice ,"The pleasure is all mine, Loren."

"Well I'm glad to see you like each other", Jake said happily oblivious to both Eddie's and my inner turmoil.

Wanting to get the hell out of this office and away from HIM I smiled my best 'I'm an angel' smile and asked Jake ,"So what does being a duet partner entail?"

Jake smiled at me and said," A girl who likes to get straight to business, I like that in people. Sit down, both of you, and we'll go over all the details and such."

Sitting down hesitantly I braced myself on the inside for whatever Jake might throw at me.

"Well Loren, I've been working with Eddie for 7 years now and recently he has been trying to get away from the Rock-Pop teenage music and cross over to a more adult audience ,but most people just can't get over the preconceived notion they have of Eduardo in their head." EDUARDO? His name is Eduardo? This is freaking hilarious! Who names their kid Eduardo, I get Edward and Eddie ,but Eduardo really? Were his parents trying to get him beat up on the school yard? "Loren, from what I saw yesterday night you have a lot of talent in not only performing, but also songwriting :however it might be hard to break you into the music business." Damn it, that is not something that I wanted to hear. "This is why I think you two should do a duet album. Loren, this will expose you to Eddie's already huge fan base and should set you in the right direction for your future in the music business. Eddie, Loren's youthful but down to earth appearance" Is he saying I'm plain? I may be no Chloe Carter but I sure as hell am not plain. "Will help take away the Rocker heartbreaker image that you have and expose you to a whole new audience of listeners who like to listen to more heartfelt music. Not to mention that making a duet album will show that not only is Loren Tate a force to be reckoned with, but that Eddie Duran is stable and responsible enough to have a partnership." Quite satisfied with himself, Jake leaned back placing his feet on his desk and his hands behind his head and said smugly yet eagerly at the same time, "So what you think?"

Looking over at Eddie I noted that he looked completely calm, the utter opposite of my ball of nerves, and actually happy as he told Jake without hesitation ,"Yes, done. Lets do it."

Both looking at me expectantly I nervously told him,"It sounds really good ,but-"

"Perfect, I'll go draw up the paperwork now", Jake said completely cutting me off and then went to go get the paperwork. Not thirty seconds later he came back and handed both Eddie and I a contract and a pen. "Alright guys, so just sign on these three Xs and initials at this one." Feeling like I was signing my own death certificate I autographed the paper with my signature and initials and handed it over to a still smiling Jake who was also taking a smiling Eddie's contract. "Congratulations you two now go make beautiful music."

Gulping I walked out of the office only to be stopped by a sexy voice calling me back, "Miss Loren Tate, are you really going to leave behind your new partner?"

Crap.


	13. Chapter 13: Family Drama

**Hey Guys! I got 10 reviews on the last chapter so I decided to reward you all with a new update. Sorry it's a little short ,but hey at least it is an update? Eddie and Loren will get together eventually don't worry I just really want to develop the plot here ,but Leddie scenes soon so don't worry. A lot of people have been reviewing how Max's club is MK not Rumor ,and I just wanted to let you know that I do know that in the show it is MK ,but in this story I really wanted it to feel like a nightclub and Rumor sounds more nightclub-ish to me so I changed it. I love you all. Please Review and or PM me if you have thoughts or ideas on this chapter or future ones. Xoxo Coleegirl**

_**Where We Left Off: Gulping I walked out of the office only to be stopped by a sexy voice calling me back, "Miss Loren Tate, are you really going to leave behind your new partner?" Crap.**_

**Chapter 13: Family Drama**

My day can just not get any worse can it? I thought as I turned around and gave Eddie a half smile half grimace and asked him," Look Eddie today has really not been a good day for me and I really can't do this with you right now. So please just tell me what the hell you want?"

Eddie looked at me amused and said," Well looky here, Loren Tate has a mean side. I got to say I kinda like it", as he walked near me.

"Yes, I can be a bitch when I want to be one, is there any other genius discoveries you need to make today Mr. Duran", I asked him, my voice dripping with venom and sarcasm.

"Is that any way to treat your new duet partner?" he questioned as he moved over to block the one entrance from the building.

Trying to get around him I sidestepped only to be blocked by Eddie again. Sighing I gave in and just said, "Eddie can you please just tell me what you want from me?"

"You should be able to guess that one", he told me frowning, "I thought you were smarter than that. You see Loren what I want to know is why you claim to be my fiancé's half sister because I know Chloe and I also know that she loves her family more than anything and it doesn't make sense as to why she would be deny you being related."

He thinks I am lying? ME, Loren Tate, the girl who felt bad when she stole a cookie from the cookie jar and made her mom give her a time out for it! Are you freaking kidding me? Who the hell does he think he is? "Excuse me Mr. High and Mighty, but I didn't know that you were there when I was born and saw my parents, because I'm pretty sure that my dad would have told me if a strange little boy was in the delivery room with my mom! You don't know anything! You know what I feel really sorry for you because you're delusional if you think you're going to be happy with Chloe, but you know what it's your choice and you choose to be stuck with Queen Bitch for the rest of your life", I shouted at him.

"You're a real piece of work, Loren Tate. I can see why your dad gave you up when you were 4."

Did he really just say that? Man, I'm not even with him and he knows how to break my heart. Stepping away from him like he's the plague I try to get past him, but the tears running down my face cloud my vision and I can barely see him in front of me let alone the exit.

"Shit Loren I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I just got defensive because of the things you were saying about Chloe. Please, please don't cry because of my stupidity", he tells me as his eyes begin to soften with guilt.

"Look Eddie—"

"Please let me make it up to you. I swear I am not always an asshole like I just was", he pleads as he looks into my sobbing eyes.

"Why should I? So that you can feel better about yourself when you go to sleep in your fancy condo?"

"No, so that I can show you that you didn't just make a huge mistake in letting me be your duet partner", he tells me with pleading eyes that beg to be forgiven.

"All right, but you're taking me to lunch and I eat real food not that rabbit food that people call salad", I tell him with a tearful smile.

"Ok, come on I know just the place", he said as he led me towards his car with his arm wrapped around my shoulders."

**Remember: Reviews= happy writer= more writing= sooner update= more LEDDIE!**


	14. Chapter 14:Driving Down Memory Lane

**HI GUYS! SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't posted anything in a while ,but I was sick all week and today is the first day i've felt human. This chapter is a little short, I know ,but I felt that this was a really good place to end it ,so I stopped it. I hope you all like it :D xoxo Coleegirl**

**_Where We Left Off:"__All right, but you're taking me to lunch and I eat real food not that rabbit food that people call salad", I tell him with a tearful smile._**

_**"Ok, come on I know just the place", he said as he led me towards his car with his arm wrapped around my shoulders."**_

Have you ever heard of Sunday drivers or little miss daisy? I can now tell you from  
experience that Eddie drives slower than both of them. I swear I don't think  
that the meter is even pushing 50 ,and we're on the freeway, in the diamond  
lane. "Hey Eddie, you need to remind me to introduce you to someone later", I  
tell him.  
Looking at me in surprise since I haven't spoken the entire drive  
he questions,"Really? Who?"  
"Fourth Gear", I tell him with a smile.  
He  
looks at me with a mock scowl and says, "Well excuse me for wanting to take care  
of my precious cargo."  
Oh my gosh! Does he mean me? Am I precious cargo to  
him? Please let me be precious cargo.  
"I can't drive fast with my best girl  
in the car", he tells me with a wink that sends my heart racing.  
Awww, I'm  
his best girl!  
"Plus my Dad would kill me if I hurt her."  
Her? Why would  
his dad kill him for hurting me?  
"I swear I think he cares more about that  
damn guitar than he does me sometimes", he chuckles.  
He's talking about a  
guitar? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? What an ass bucket! I can't believe I  
thought he had a decent bone in his body. Trying to distract my brain from  
thinking of all the possible ways to murder him I ask him,"So where are you  
taking me, Mr. Rockstar?"  
Laughing he smiles and cocks an eyebrow at me  
saying," Mr. Rockstar,huh? I guess I can live with that. Well, Miss Tate there  
is only one place in this city that I know of where you can get great Italian  
food", he says as he turns off the freeway and onto a street that says WELCOME  
TO VALENCIA,"and I have really good connections to", as he begins to pull away  
from the town and into the suburbs.  
Where the hell is this boy taking me?  
Freaking Wonderland? I think as he pulls into the driveway of a nice little one  
story house that just screams home and seems oddly familiar with its variety of  
flowers, big oak tree, and shutters. Eddie puts the car into park and climbs out  
walking over to the passenger side and opening my door.  
"Eddie, i'm not  
dressed to meet people right now", I admonish as I look down at my humble outfit  
that consists of jeans and a t-shirt.  
He laughs lightly and tries to reassure  
me by saying,"Don't worry, you look great ,and it's just my Grandma, she won't  
care."  
His Grandma? Are you freaking kidding me!? He could have at least  
warned me or something!  
"Eddie you can't just bring me to your Grandmother's  
house unannounced!", I admonished.  
"Trust me she'll be thrilled, she's always  
begging me to bring my friends over here and visit her more", he says as he  
drags my protesting body past the big oak tree to the front porch.  
"Fine ,but  
if she starts yelling at you for not having any manners I am going to laugh my  
ass off", I tell him through my teeth.  
"Sure,Sure", he says automatically  
causing me to curse at him under my breath as he walks to the front door  
and rings the doorbell. We stand there awkwardly waiting for the door to be  
answered for about 15 seconds before the door opens to reveal a very pretty  
woman with brown hair streaked with gray that looks to be in about her sixties.  
"EDDIE, oh there is my handsome grandson", she exclaims as she pulls him in for  
a hug and smothers him with kisses. She continues to fuss over him for a minute  
before she realizes I am standing there awkwardly next to her grandson and turns  
her full gaze to me. Looking at her in the eyes I hear my breath catch as I  
realize why this house is so familiar to me, I've been here before.

**You Guys have seriously been so freaking awesome these past few chapters on reviewing ,so I just want to say Thank You so much for all your support! I love you Guys and hearing from you makes my day, even if it is cristicism! Love you and please keep reviewing with your ideas and thoughts :P xoxo Coleegirl**


	15. Chapter 15: A Piece of the Puzzle

**Hola Guys! Since I left you guys with such a cliffy on the last chapter I decided to post another one today. This chapter is short ,but all my chapters kinda are so oh well. I hope that you guys like how I incoporated Eddie's grandma into the story ,and if you don't well my bad. Just so you guys know, I am not like most writers in that I don't plan out my stories and everything. I pretty much just wing it ,so I truthfully have no clue as to how this is going to end ,so if you guys have an idea let me know and I will take it into consideration. On that note I love hearing from you all and I would love to see what you think about this chapter so please review or PM me. xoxo Coleegirl**

_**Where We Left Off: "Looking at her in the eyes I hear my breath catch as I realize why this house is  
so familiar to me, i've been here before."**_

**Chapter 15: A Piece of the Puzzle**

She gasps and calls out tentatively, "Cookie?"  
At the sound of my old nickname I instantly tear up and choke out,"Izzy?"  
At the sound of my voice she starts crying softly and holds her arms out to me in invitation. Without hesitation I  
launch myself into the arms of the woman who used to rock me to sleep every night and taught me how to play the piano. She holds me in her arms and I instantly feel completely at ease and close my eyes and melt into her embrace as she strokes my hair and places kisses on top of my head. We stay locked in each other's arms for a while forgetting about reality and losing ourselves in the past. After a while we get interrupted by a throat being cleared and we instantly jump away from each other. Oops I forgot he was here. Did I really just say that I forgot I was in the presence of Eddie Duran? I guess that's what happens when you find the person that used to be your babysitter-piano  
teacher-substitute grandma, you forget that you are in the presence of a rock legend.  
"Oh Eddie i'm sorry, I completely forgot you were even here", Izzy says with a small chuckle as she wipes her tears off her face.  
"Um would someone like to explain to me how you know each other?", Eddie said as he looked back and forth between Izzy and I with a confused look on his face.  
Izzy wrapped an arm around each of our waists and led us inside saying," Come on, stories are always better received with food."  
Following her into the house that I used to call my second home I see the old piano that she used to teach me  
at every day and I smile. Looking at my expression and the object of my focus Izzy chuckled and asked me, "Do you remember when I first tried to teach you Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?"  
Laughing at the memory I squeeze her side and join in with,"How can I not when you made me play it fifty million times?"  
"I did not. I only made you play a million times at the most", she replies defending herself.  
"Ummm it's really nice walking down memory lane and everything guys ,but do you think you could feed the starving person here?"  
"Did you just come here to eat", Izzy asks as she turns to Eddie.  
Looking uncomfortable and a little scared he half grins and answers,"Yes."  
Izzy swats him in the shoulder and chastises him ,but isn't too mad because she also tells him to "keep my granddaughter company at the  
piano and i'll bring you food, you little piggy."  
We stare after her for a minute as she walks into the kitchen in silence. "So now that my grandmother is out of the room, do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"  
Sighing I turn to him and start to explain,"Well you know how I was adopted right? When I was four my dad dropped me off at a Children's Orphanage only a couple minutes from here. I didn't take to orphanage life very well ,so I was put into the foster system. I went to about different homes in 4 months ,until I was put here. I lived with Izzy for 7 months or so before my mom,Nora, adopted me. Izzy was the only foster parent that actually cared for me ,and I still think of her as MY grandmother to this day", I tell him with a teary smile. Noticing my discomfort he pulls me into his strong embrace and I lay my head against his warm chest. Closing my eyes I can't help but imagine what it would be like if he was mine and I could hug him like this even when my heart wasn't breaking in half ,but he's not and we are stuck reality. The reality that is now calling for us to come in to the kitchen and eat before the food gets cold. Breaking apart I wipe my eyes and compose myself before following Eddie into the kitchen.  
Standing in the arch between the living room and the kitchen I see Izzy setting food in front of Eddie as she kisses his forehead and tells him ,"Eat up before it gets cold,sweetie."  
It's at those words that I break. The words that Izzy used to say to me before every meal ,even in the beginning when I wouldn't talk to her because I was scared. Feeling the tears begin to run down my face I slowly walk outside and into the hiding place of my four year old self: the big oak tree. Climbing the tree I remember all of the times that I placed my hands in these exact spots and I realize in all of this craziness at least this stayed the same. Soothed by that thought I make it to the branch of my destination fairly quickly and sit myself down upon it. There in my old oak tree I finally feel free for the first time in years.


	16. Evil Trees and a Tempting Angel

**Hey Guys I am sorry it has been sooooooo long since I updated but I had a lot of catch up to do at school and I barely even had time to sleep let alone write. This chapter is my longest chapter yet and it is in Eddie's POV. Let me know whose POV you like best because I can't decide which one to write in. On that note I have to say that I am a teenage girl not a twenty year old boy so if he sounds a little girlish I am sorry. I will try to update at least two more times this week but im not promising anything. I am sorry the format is weird in this chapter ,but I wrote it on my Ipod so what can I say. Please Review and or PM me becuase I really want to get to a 100 Reviews. In fact when i do get my hundreth review I will write an extra long chapter with a littlw song action. I love you guys please review and ill see you next time xoxo Coleegirl**

_**Where we left off:"Climbing the tree I remember all of the times that I placed my hands in these exact spots and I realize in all of this craziness at least this stayed the same. Soothed by that thought I make it to the branch of my destination fairly quickly and sit myself down upon it. There in my old oak tree I finally feel **_  
_**free for the first time in years."**_

**Chapter 16: Evil Trees and a Tempting Angel**

When I woke up this morning I was expecting today to go just like any other day. I figured that I would meet up with Jake, listen to whatever crazy plan he had  
to "help establish my new career", talk to Chloe on the phone and see how she was doing in New York ,and then go chill with Pops at his house. BUT NOOO, that  
would have been way too freaking easy now wouldn't it? Instead I had to go to Jake's office and be shocked as the girl that has been invading my thoughts and  
dreams walk in during my meeting and Jake tell me she is my new duet partner. Then I had to mess everything up and go after her and make her cry because I  
basically called her a filthy liar ,AND then my smart ass had to go and make it up to her by taking her to my grandmother's house. That's when she shocked me by  
calling Grams, Izzy ,and then they both start crying and holding on to each other as if they were freaking drowning and the other one was a life preserver.  
After I finally got them to break away from each other neither of them would tell me what the hell was going on. Frustrated I pressured Loren into telling me and when she did she started crying and made me want to kiss away all the tears and pain from her face. That's when I remembered that she is supposedly going to  
be my sister in law in approximately a month and kissing your sister in law before the wedding is a major no-no. Luckily, Grams interrupted when she called us over for lunch and then Loren disappeared in to thin freaking air ,and now i'm stuck looking for her. Isn't my life just fan-freaking-tastic? Letting my thoughts drift to where Loren might be I am instantly assaulted by the image of Loren smiling and laughing as she looks up at me with those big beautiful ey- NO! BAD EDDIE! Stop thinking about your very hot duet partner! You are engaged, you can not think like that. Think of Chloe and the way she looks when she tells you she loves you and how you feel when she jumps into your arms. Think of her, your fiancee, Lore- Eddie your fiancee is not Loren. Loren is not the one that is waiting for you after every concert or making love to you after a hard day ,but she could be my bad angel side whispered into my thought process. NO she can't my good side yelled ,we love Chloe! But just think of how great it would feel to have Loren be the one waiting for you after every concert or maybe even performing with you and waiting for you at home my evil side said taunting me. Pushing my thoughts away I shook my head in disgust as I tried to get back to the matter at hand :finding Loren. I turned my head and began scanning the perimeter with my eyes. I scanned the backyard for a couple of minutes before I finally noticed a small fgure seated on a branch at the top of the 30 ft oak tree my Gramps had planted for Grams when he first bought this house for her. As I began to walk closer to the tree I noticed the way she looked at the moment. She had a soft smile on her face and looked so happy and peaceful like she didn't have a care in the world. That smile made my heart skip a beat and I soon  
found myself not just drawn to her smile ,but to the way her hair billowed in the soft breeze ,and how her skin glowed in the fading light from the sunset. It was at that moment I think that I realized that I would do anything to make sure she kept that smile on her face. Sighing at my inner turmoil I decided to not think about everything and just enjoy the moment as I looked at Loren. A few seconds later I found myself at the base of the giant tree looking up at Loren. "Loren", I called out softly. She acted as if I wasn't even there and kept looking out into oblivion. I found myself frowning at the thought that she didn't notice me. Was I that forgettable? I noticed every time she so much as twitched and she couldn't even notice me as I was calling out to her. "Loren", I called out, louder now. Still no response. Dammit, i'm going to have to climb this freaking tree aren't I? Fine, i'll climb the freaking tree. I began to make my way up to the top and soon found myself cursing under my breath. Was this tree always so hard to climb? I do not remember it being so freaking hard to climb! Man, I must be getting old if I can't even climb a freaking tree by  
myself anymore. After what seems like an eternity I finally make it to the branch where my Loren sits. "Hey Loren, do you think next time you could pick a branch closer to the ground because not all of us are monkeys or eighteen years old", I told her as I began to situate myself on the branch next to her.

She looked over at me and smiled and I swear my heart melted as she laughed and teased me saying, "Sorry, old man. I'll make sure to bring a ladder for you next  
time I decide to climb up a tree."

"Who are you calling Old Man?", I mock growled/gasped at her.

"Well, considering you're the only here I guess it would have to be you", she said as she pretended to look around for other people.

"You are so going to pay for that later", I told her laughing.

"Yeah, yeah whatever", she told me as she started to get that far away look in her eyes.

Instantly worried I ask her,"Lo, are you okay?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she sighs and looks at me with sad eyes and says,"Yeah, I just got a little overwhelmed I guess."

"Why?", I asked softly, not wanting to push and make her break but wanting to know what caused her to disappear like a freaking ghost.

"I guess it was just seeing you and Izzy together. Sometimes when I see certain "family things" I just get a little sad because I know that i'll never get to have that."

Seeing her tear up made my heart groan and break in two and all I could think about was getting back that smile again. Grabbing her chin and tilting it up from it's downcast position I told her, "I can't say that I know how you're feeling because I don't ,but I want you to know that if you want we can share my Grams."

Smiling a small smile she looked at me and asked, "So, we can come here sometimes to write songs for the album?"

Bursting out into a full fledged grin I respond with ,"Hell yeah we can! Now what do you say we get out of this death trap and go back inside?"

Smiling she nodded at me shyly and I began my descent. As we reached solid ground and I was thanking my lucky stars that I didn't fall I heard a small voice say, "Eddie?"

Looking at her I said a tentative,"yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me even though you're not my biggest fan right now."

Taking her hand I pulled her close to me as she tried to walk away and looked in to her eyes and said ,"Loren, I will  
always be your biggest fan."

* * *

**AWWWWW finally finished! This chapter took me so long to write because I had major writers block... grrrrr. For all of you The Real People fans I would like you to know that I am putting it on a temp hiatus because I really don't know where I want to go with it. If you guys have any thoughts or ideas about where you think the storyline should go I would really appreciate it if you would let me know via reviews or PM. I would also like to know if you guys have ideas for characters for either story... if you come up with one and I can think of a way to inccorporate them than you can name them and decide how they look like and all that good stuff. So please review with all your thoughts and ideas because I love hearing from you guys. xoxo Coleegirl**


	17. Chapter 17: Business or Pleasure

**Ahhhh! Finally a new chapter! I hope you like this chapter, I did finish the song from chapter 7 that y'all loved and put it in here ,so hopefully it fulfills your expectations. We reached 100 Reviews guys and I must say that I am sooooo excited and so happy that you all like this story as much as I do. Thank you so much for all of your support. I love hearing what you guys want to happen and your thoughts and ideas on already written chapters so please continue to review. I lovr you guys xoxo Coloeegirl**

_**Where We Left Off:"Taking her hand I pulled her close to me as she tried to walk away and looked in to her eyes and said ,"Loren, I will always be your biggest fan."**_

**Chapter 17: Business or Pleasure**

You know what, I give up. I officially don't understand women. When I told Loren that i'd always be her biggest fan I thought that she'd say something like thank you Eddie and smile at me. I definitely did not expect her to burst out into tears. I don't know what to do with a crying female! I don't want her to think I am a complete ass and walk away from her while she is crying. What did Pops do for Mom while she was crying? He would hug her and rub her back and tell her shhh it's going to be okay. I can do that... I think. Oh well here goes nothing I think as I start to awkwardly pat her back.

"You don't have to do this you know", she tells me sniffling.

"Do what?", I asked, "rub your back?"

"No, not that, although you don't have to do that either ,but I meant why are you being so nice to me?" , she told me clearly flustered.

"Why shouldn't I be?", I asked her defensively as I removed my hand from her back so I could he gorgeous face better.

"Because you have a fiancee who is the love of your life and in what a month you are going to pledge the rest of your life to her ,and i'm just going to be stuck here dreaming about a guy who is amazing and I can't have. The worst part is that I will still talk to you everyday and I will start to rely on you more than anything. Heck, I already think of you as my personal frigging lifesaver! It just really sucks because every time I manage to get you out of my mind you show up and do something woderful and I fall even more in love with you if that's even fucking possible. So please, i'm begging you, don't be nice to me anymore and don't talk to me if it's not for the album", she finished looking at me with eyes pleading to understand.

"OK", I told her. I don't want to lose all contact with her and if I can only be friends with her by working on the album then i'll agree to her terms.

Looking shocked and relieved at my answer I saw her shoulders visibly drop in relief.

"So, do you have any ideas?", I asked her, wanting to get rid of the awkward silence between us.

Looking flustered she shook her head lightly and stuttered,"W-wh-hat?"

"Well, we're only supposed to talk about the album right?"

'Yeah, I guess. Well, i've written a couple verses here and there in the past couple days that could be duets ,but they need some work."

Glad that she had at least a starting point for us I smiled and told her, "Well, lets get going."

"What, now?", she asked, looking at me as if I had just told her we were going to the moon.

"Why not now?"

"Umm well we don't have a guitar and..."

Feeling the victory settle in I smiled my crooked Eddie Duran smile and told her cockliy ,"Exactly, there is no real reason not to. I have my guitar in the car we'll go grab it and you can grab your song book out of it too."

Giving me a glare that could rival my mom's she crossed her arms and let out a huff of air as she hissed ,"Fine", and began walking towards the house.

Running to catch up with her I smiled and thought I will always chase after this woman. Nearing the house I ran ahead and opened the door for Loren. After Loren had safely entered the house I closed the door and yelled out, "Grams, we're going to work on some music ,ok?"

Heading straight out to the car I barely even noticed when Loren put her hand on me and said," Do you think we can maybe use the piano too?"

Smiling at her shyness I nodded my head and said, "yeah, just let me get your music book out of the car and we can get working." Running I grabbed her beat up notebook ,locked the car back up and headed back indoors to my Loren. Finding her already seated at the piano bench marveling at it I shouted, "Catch."

Startled Loren looked up just in time to catch it and warn me, "It's not much it's just something I started working on after I met you at our spot."

"It's ok lets just listen and add on and then see how we like it."

"Alright", she said nervously smiling and biting her lip in a way that made me want to bite it myself. Jarred out of my thoughts by a haunting melody and Loren's voice I soon found myself completely enraptured in her voice as she sang :

"You know I used to have dreams

about you and me

How we'd grow old

and start a family

Now i'm walking away

away from us

away from me

and I can no longer see

the story

the story of you and me"

Wanting to hear her sweet voice mix with my own I started singing with her.

"we met on the very first page

when you leaned down and pulled me on stage

you held me close

and I breathed you in

and I knew that our story had begin"

Smiling at me Loren continued and I found myself leaning in closer to her.

"when we had our first kiss

i believed in this

i never knew that something could run amiss

i believed in our story

i believed it would end with you and me together

ya together

but now im on a dirt road

in a dark place

and I cant see your smile

cant picture your face"

Looking at me she nodded in signal that I should join her.

"this is our story

this is our song

of you and me

even when we dont get along

you are my future

you are my past

you are the one who made sure it didnt last"

Smiling at her I signaled that I would take over and began to finish.

"when we first met

i wanted to kiss you

but i knew no, not yet

but when we did

i swear i saw fireworks in my head

when you left

i wanted to die

you left no note

no reason why

but now im on a dirt road

in a dark place

and I cant see your smile

cant picture your face

weve had our story

now we run in place

as our book shuts in my face

this is our story

this is our song

of you and me

even when we dont get along

so dont forget me baby please

our story is done

and im on my knees

Don't forget our story

please"

Finishing we both stared at each other panting and in awe when I let instint take over and began to lean my face closer to hers.


	18. AUTHOR PLEA

Hey Guys! This is not an update and i'm really sorry for the tease ,but I know that all of us are anxiously awaiting a season 2 of hollywood heights so I am asking all of you to sign this petition petitions/nick-nite-continue-hollywood-heights-for-a-second-season pleasee! As a nice little incentive if you review on this saying you signed the petition I will PM you with a sneak peek of the next chapter! Please sign the petiton and I will try to update as soon as I can xoxo Coleegirl


	19. Chapter 18: Slaps and Kisses XoXo

**Hi GUys! It has been forever since I updated and I am so sorry about that. For some new and exciting information I have decided that I am going to divide this story into seasons and so Season 1 will have it's finale in about 3 or 4 chapters and that will be filled with drama. I will be posting it under this same story so you don't need to worry about looking for it or anything like that. I have also decided to start giving out sneak peeks to everyone who reviews and on that note I would like to say that some of you reviewed on the last chapter that you signed the petition but you did not sign in so I couldn't Pm you with the sneak peek... so if you are one of those people please PM me and I will send you a sneak peek for chapter 19. This isn't my favorite chapter so please bare with me but oh well.. I love you all and please review or PM me with your comments even if it is only to bash on my horrific writing Xoxo Coleegirl**

_**Where We Left Off: "Finishing we both stared at each other panting and in awe when I let instint take over and began to lean my face closer to hers."**_

**Chapter 18: Slaps and Kisses XoXo**

If you asked me a week ago how it felt to kiss your soul mate I would have said that it felt as if you were kissing a live wire, the passion was so intense. Now as I'm kissing Miss Loren Tate, I would have to say that it feels as if you're complete, whole no longer a fragment in the great world around you. This is how I feel when I kiss Loren, I feel as if im coming home, like I'm on the moon and she's the thing that is pulling me back towards Earth. I know it sounds as if you're kissing your sister ,but truthfully it's not ,because under the complete and utter belonging you also feel as if there are fireworks going off in the distance and that your feet are lifting off the ground to carry you to cloud nine. It feels that right. I know that I shouldn't be feeling like this for someone who is not my fiancée ,but how can I stop myself when something so wrong feels so completely right? Feeling Loren's lips move under mine as her hands tangle in my hair I allowed myself to forget everything and just get completely lost in her and kiss her without abandon. I have no idea how long we stood there with our lips moving in perfect harmony as our hands roamed over each others bodies and we forgot everything but how well our lips molded together , almost as if two pieces from the same puzzle. It was complete and utter perfection, that is until we heard a loud cough in the background. It startled us so much that we jumped apart only to be greeted to the horrifying sight of Grams standing there with her hands on her hips and fire in her eyes as she calmly stated, "Eduardo Anthony Duran, can I please talk to you for a minute?" Oh shit she used my middle name... i'm in for a beating now. Pulling away from Loren and towards Grams I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house. Once we entered the confines of the house I was instantly smacked on the side of my head ,and if that wasn't enough to break my eardrums she also started yelling at me. "What the hell do you think you are doing young man? If your mama was here right now she would have beat you with a baseball bat ,but she's not so I guess i'll just have to do it for her!" Oh Lord, she brought up Mom, she never talks about her unless she has to. "Do you not remember that you have a fiancee waiting for you at home ,or did that just slip your mind as you slipped your tongue into my granddaughter's mouth? Now you may be my grandson by blood ,but I swear to God if you hurt that young woman out there I will personally come and cut your balls off." Not wanting to piss her off more I stayed silent and looked at the suddenly very interesting floor.

"I can't believe you think that I would purposely hurt Loren."

"Really, you wouldn't? Then what the hell was that outside ,because to me that looked like all the ingredients to heartbreak for both of you."

"I don't know what to do Grams."

"Well you better figure it out soon Eddie because the longer you take the harder it will be for everyone."

"I know. Thank you Grams. I'm just going to go and take Loren home and then go to bed and think everything over and hopefully in the morning everything will just work itself it out."

"Ok, you do that ,but don't you dare touch that girl while that blonde bitch has your ring on her bony ass finger." Where in the hell did all of that hostility come from? Does she not like Chloe? What the hell did she ever do to make her dislike her? They only met one freaking time! I wanted to ask all of these things but by the time I looked up from the floor Grams was gone and Loren was standing in front of me instead.

"It's getting late why don't I take you home?" , I told her softly and hesitantly afraid that she was mad about the whole kiss thing.

If I thought that this was decision was going to be hard before it was made even more difficult by the way she looked up at me under her veil of hair and said a small ok. Don't you just love going to Grandma's house?


End file.
